A Marauder's Christmas Carol
by Kimmimaru
Summary: One night, eight years after James and Lily Potters Deaths Remus is sitting before his fire when an apparition appears to warn him. That night, after he had gone to bed three ghosts appear to him and he is taken on a journey through the past, the present and the future...A short ficlet based heavily upon CD's A Christmas Carol. Rated T for swearing and mild Slash (kissing).
1. PART ONE

_AN: Hi! This is a seasonal short story based upon Charles Dickens' 'A Christmas Carol'. This is my yuletide gift for my loyal readers, I hope you enjoy the festive spirit. :) Merry Christmas season and I hope the new year brings you much love, happiness and inspiration!_

A Marauder's Christmas Carol

"_I have endeavoured in this Ghostly little book, to raise the Ghost of an Idea, which shall not put my readers out of humour with themselves, with each other, with the season, or with me. May it haunt their houses pleasantly, and no one wish to lay it._

_Their faithful Friend and Servant, C. D._

_December, 1843." _

– _Preface to 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens._

͠͠

James Potter was dead. He had been dead some seven years according to Remus Lupin's calculations, after all it was the year nineteen eighty eight. It was December and bitterly cold outside, most were lucky in that they sat before warm fires surrounded by loved ones and smiles. Remus was unlucky, he had always assumed it was not his fault that he lived upon the outskirts of humanity, because he was a monster and had no right to walk amongst them as an equal. He kept himself apart from the rest of humanity to protect himself and others, ever since the death of two of his best friends he had thought he had no choice.

One snowy night Remus was sat in his little cottage on the outskirts of a small town, he knew it was Christmas Eve but he didn't care. He hated Christmas, he thought it was a pointless celebration because what joy was there in celebrating it without his friends? On this Christmas eve he sat before his fire alone with a bottle of whiskey on the table, he clutched at the glass and gazed into the flames despondently. Just as he was falling into a doze sat in his arm chair he heard the distinctive sound of feet on the carpet, the soft sound of chains clinking together woke him and he jerked upright from his slump. His eyes scanned the room and he turned his eyes to the door where a beam of soft white light was streaming across the carpet, a frown creased his brow and he watched as a dark figure appeared silhouetted against the light. "H-Hello?" He asked, shielding his eyes and trying to see the figure in the door way. Somehow he never thought to go for his wand, some basic instinct told him he didn't need it. "Hello? Who's there?" The light faded and the figure revealed itself. Remus gasped, scrambling out of his seat and backing away rapidly. "No." he gasped, brown eyes wide as he stared at the impossible. "This…this isn't real…It can't be…"

James Potter smiled slowly, his eyes glittering happily behind his rounded spectacles. "I'm as real as you are, Remus old friend." He looked just as he had when Remus had seen his body sprawled at the foot of the stairs that terrible, heart breaking night. "I suppose you can't really be expected to accept this but I don't have much time…" James' smile became sad, he gazed at Remus with longing. "You've changed."

"I-I…It's been eight y-years…eight long, horrible years…James…Prongs…I-Is it…is it really you?" Remus gazed at his long dead best friend in hope and pain and James nodded slowly. "How? How can you be…why are you…?"

"I'm on a mission, Moony. As for why…I suppose you'll understand in time. I'm a messenger of sorts I suppose…" James sat down on the sofa seeming as solid and tangible as Remus himself, he picked up the whiskey and poured some into a glass. "Good Year." He said and gave the drink a long sniff. "Shame I can't actually drink." He smirked and handed the glass out to his friend. "You need this, sit down." Remus fell into his seat with a thump and gaped openly at the vision before him. James put the glass down before him and leaned back, running fingers through his hair as he sighed softly. "I come with a message like I said." He began slowly. "Tonight you'll be visited by three others…"

"Will they be…like you?" Remus whispered, more than a little fear in his voice.

James smiled. "Not quite. I'm dead, Moony. I can't really come back…when I died I chose to go on…" He waved his hand vaguely. "I didn't want to hang around for an eternity, but this is a special night full of magic and I have managed to get back to see you…but it's only for tonight, as it will be for the others." His smile fell slightly and pity entered his gaze. "Remus…You must go with them. When they come go with them as they can show you so much…promise me?"

Slowly, as if in a daze, Remus nodded and James' grin sprang back into place. "B-But…who will they be? What will they show me?"

James shook his head and stood. "I don't know. I have to go now." Slowly he began moving back towards the light, but before he reached it he turned and looked back over his shoulder. "Remus?"

"Yes James?"

"Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault…let it go, please! I…I hate seeing you so unhappy. If you don't let it go you'll become more of a ghost than me and I…I couldn't stand that." With a small wave the light engulfed him and went out like a candle.

Remus blinked down into the amber liquid in his glass before downing it and standing up, perhaps it was high time he went to bed. When he was lying beneath his duvet his mind returned to James' ghost, his words haunted him as he fell into a deep sleep.

He was woken by the feeling that something was amiss, his eyes flickered open and he groaned heavily as he scrubbed sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands. When he opened them his bedroom was filled with white light, he sat bolt upright and saw someone sat on the end of his bed. His jaw dropped as he found himself staring into the familiar face of Lily Potter. "Remus." She said by way of greeting and gave him a wonderful smile, she was dressed in the clothes she had died in and there was a sadness to her eyes that made Remus' heart clench. "You were told that you would receive three visitors, I'm the first." Her smile brightened and she stood up, she lifted her hand invitingly. "Are you ready to go on a short journey with me?"

Remus stared at the hand for a long time, fear welled up within him and he balked. "I-I can't! Y-You…you and James…you're dead! It was the alcohol screwing with my mind…y-you can't be real! It's impossible!"

Lily rolled her eyes in such a familiar way that Remus was hit by an intense sense of nostalgia, the feeling took hold of him and before he was thinking about his actions he grabbed her hand in his own. Her smile brightened the room and she nodded. "Now then…I am the Ghost of Christmas Past…let's go back and see what Christmas used to mean for you…"

The world around them both began to change, colours blurred and melted before rearranging themselves in a dizzying display of dancing, swirling ribbons. Finally they coalesced into familiar scenery. Remus blinked and realised he was stood in the snowy grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I know this place…" He whispered as he stepped forward into the watery sunlight, he could see children playing a few feet away, someone ran past him laughing brightly.

"Hogwarts." Lily replied softly, her own smile lovely in her pale face.

Suddenly he heard voices behind him, he turned and spotted four very familiar boys all walking down the steps towards them. "Jingle bells, Slughorn smells, McGonagall flew away. Dumbledore likes to snore on a dreary Winter's day, hey!" one of the boys jumped down the last few steps and ran through the snow, kicking it into the air with a sharp bark of laughter. He bent and began scooping it together in his gloved hands, his hat sat askew on his head as he looked up and grinned at the others.

"That…That's Sirius…a-and Peter…and…and James…" Remus smiled and turned to Lily who nodded. "We were all so young…First year, I think. We all decided that it would be far more exciting to remain at school over the holidays because it was all so new to us…I…I remember…"

"Siri, put that snow down right now!" James commanded with a grin. "I don't trust you."

"I'm hurt, James Potter!" Sirius replied dramatically. "That you would even entertain the idea that I would throw snow at you."

"Well…you did put that snowball down Snivelly's pants…How can I be sure you wouldn't put it down mine?" James raised an eyebrow as he awaited Sirius' reaction.

Sirius' grin widened, his eyes glittering behind a fringe that had fallen into his bright silver eyes. Remus watched as another figure made their way down the steps, his arms full of books and he was panting. "Guys, wait for me…you ran off before I could collect all the books I would need over the holidays…who knows when the Library will re-open!"

"Remus Lupin!" James said with wide eyes. "It's _Christmas_! What do you need all those books for?"

"To study." Remus replied with dignity.

Sirius moved towards them, he was still clutching his snow ball. James eyed him warily as he drew closer. "You know Jamie, you can trust me." He said with an almost evil grin.

"How do I know?" James replied warily.

"Because, Potter, this snow ball isn't meant for you, dear chap." Sirius' smirk widened and he spun around to face Remus who was trying to keep hold of his books. "It's for this little know-it-all…!" Sirius laughed as he grabbed the back of Remus' trousers and shoved the handful of snow down them. Remus squealed, the noise piercing the air like a dying rabbit. Sirius fell to the floor in hysterics as Remus dropped all his books and began dancing and hopping in an attempt to dislodge the snow.

"Oh! Oh it's cold! It's so…so bloody cold!" Remus shouted and turned to see his dorm mates laughing at him, his eyes narrowed furiously. "Oh…so you think that's funny do you?!" He growled menacingly. "I'll show you funny!" He picked up a handful of snow and leapt at Sirius, they wrestled for a while before Remus pinned him down and pushed the cold snow beneath his jumper. Sirius shivered and wiggled.

"R-Remus…you git…!"

The older Remus smiled softly to himself as he watched the game unfold, he watched James push Peter into the snow and begin pelting him with snow balls. He watched himself and Sirius play fighting violently at the foot of the steps. "This was the first Christmas I actually enjoyed." He breathed. "My friends they…they made it fun. We fought for quite a while before returning to the common room to dry off…Sirius somehow managed to sneak some Mulled Wine from the kitchens and we drank some before going to bed…I think it was the happiest moment of my life. I was accepted, I was finally a part of something…do you…do you understand?"

Lily nodded. "I do…come, there's much more I must show you and we're running out of time." They clasped hands and once again the scene faded.


	2. PART TWO

AN: Welcome to another instalment of A Marauder's Christmas Carol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is angsty however there are some good memories. :)

A Marauder's Christmas Carol: Part Two.

Remus opened his eyes and found himself standing inside the common room, he gazed around at the warmly familiar room with a small smile before spotting a lone figure standing by the fire. His heart seemed to skip in his chest as he recognised fifteen year old Sirius Black, a mixture of extremely complicated feelings welled up inside him and he bit down on his lower lip. Sirius sank to his knees before the fire and Remus watched him throw a battered piece of Parchment into the greedy flames, they leapt up to devour it eagerly. "I…I remember…I…" Remus stepped back from the sad looking boy, his face pale as he tried to escape the memory. "Lily…take me away from here." He whispered and turned to his companion. Lily only smiled sadly at him and he knew she wanted him to re-live this, one of his more painful Christmas'.

"Sirius?"

Remus turned to see himself stood upon the stairs that led towards the boy's dorms, he watched himself walk down them slowly wearing his pyjama's. Sirius turned his head so the firelight illuminated his face. "Remus…What are you doing up?"

"I woke to go to the toilet and you weren't in bed…what's wrong?"

Sirius smiled bitterly and turned back to the fire. "Nothing, Moony. Go back to bed…"

"I can't sleep now I'm awake." Remus reached the bottom of the stairs and moved to his friends side, he sat on the carpet at his side and watched the fire. There was a long, comfortable silence before Sirius spoke again.

"I-If I were to tell you a secret would you keep it?" Sirius whispered.

"Of course. You've kept mine since Second Year."

Sirius smiled into the fire briefly before it fell again. "I'm in love with someone."

Remus' face remained impassive but inside he was in turmoil, Sirius was in love? He knew that his chances with the delinquent Black were basically zero, Sirius showed no inclination towards romance of any kind but Remus guessed he was straight. "Oh? Why do you look so miserable if you're in love?"

Sirius looked at him. "Because the person I'm in love with doesn't see me…not really."

"Don't be ridiculous, everyone see's you…you hardly give them any choice." Remus tried to smile but it fell quickly when Sirius' face remained sad.

"They look at me but they don't see me…" He shook his head slowly and heaved a great sigh. "But I don't care about them, only this one person…if only they'd…look at me instead of-of looking through me…I…" He chuckled softly and pushed the fingers of one hand into his hair. There was another long pause before Sirius stood up, he smiled down at Remus, all his melancholy disappearing behind the mask he wore. "It doesn't matter, Moony, let's get to bed."

Older Remus shook his head slowly, he turned to Lily as his younger counterpart followed Sirius up the stairs. Lily wasn't smiling as she bent and picked up the nearby fire poker, she dug around and pushed out the charred bit of parchment, slowly she picked it up and handed it to him. "Read it." She said quietly, Remus gazed down at the paper before nervously extending his hand and taking it. When he unfurled it he found himself gazing down at an exquisite drawing of himself, he recognised himself but didn't. In the picture he was sat in an arm chair laughing, all his blemishes were absent, he looked perfect. A lump formed in his throat and he dropped the parchment back into the fire.

"It belongs there…turning to ashes." He whispered bitterly. Lily took his hand and leaned forward, gently she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's see what else this Christmas has to show us, shall we?"

Once again the world blurred around them, they found themselves in the Great Hall surrounded by huge Christmas trees. Students sat along the single table, houses intermingling as they celebrated. Remus' eyes scanned the table and he spotted himself sitting beside Peter and talking happily, two seats along sat Sirius and James who was loudly talking about the new broom his parents had got him. Sirius nodded and smiled but older Remus could see the sadness in his eyes, they continued to dart towards younger Remus. When the feast was over people gathered up their cracker prizes and began leaving. James wore a pirate hat and was trying to incite Sirius into a lively swash buckle with a couple of bread sticks, Sirius merely shrugged him off and walked up the stairs alone. Younger Remus' eyes followed him before he broke into a run after his friend, James shrugged before breaking his bread stick across the top of Peter's head and dusting him in crumbs.

Remus found Sirius sat by the fire, the majority of the others staying behind in the castle were out pelting each other with snow balls. He moved slowly towards his friend and once again sat at his side, they were silent for a long time until Sirius turned to look at Remus. "You didn't have to-" Sirius' eyes widened behind his fringe as Remus cut off his sentence with two fingers against his lips, slowly brown eyes lifted upwards and grey followed. Above them, hovering by the ceiling was a bunch of white berries and green leaves. "Mistletoe." Remus breathed and returned his gaze to Sirius', slowly his fingers slid from his friends lips and he leaned forward. He must have been slightly tipsy from all the eggnog James had been forcing him to drink, he hated the stuff really, it was just plain unnatural to have egg and alcohol. What he was doing was stupid, stupid and possibly dangerous considering how unpredictable Sirius could be. He would probably end up having his testicles cursed into Baubles, but in that moment he didn't care. Their lips brushed lightly, Remus kept one hand on the side of Sirius' face and his eyes shut. Slowly, carefully he increased the pressure of the kiss.

Older Remus watched from the shadows, he remembered that moment with an intense mixture of agony and affection. He watched Sirius lift his arms and wrap them around his shoulders, he watched as his younger counterpart deepened the kiss with a soft moan. He remembered with painful clarity the sudden rush of warmth, the feel of Sirius' lips, the way his heart beat against his own. Suddenly he turned away, Lily put her hand on his shoulder and leaned close. "How long did you two dance around each other before realising this was what you both wanted?"

"Three years…I…I loved him for three years and convinced myself that he would never return my feelings…who would? I'm a monster and he's…he was…a prince. A wonderful, cruel, careless prince."

"He hurt you…"

Remus nodded, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. "How could it not have hurt? To be t-told…told that I…I couldn't be trusted?! _Me_! What of _him_?! Look at what he did?! Look at what he did to you…t-to James?!" He shuddered and turned around to gaze at Lily, her green eyes were full of pity and some hidden knowledge, she smiled tenderly and placed another kiss on his stubble-roughened cheek.

"Come on, let's go." She held his hand in her own, so warm and lifelike it was difficult to remember that she was now eight years in the grave.

They found themselves in a small garden, snow lay on the ground and a huge oak tree extended towards the sky. Remus smiled as he recognised the low built cottage. "This place…it's…it's where I grew up before I…before the accident…" He turned a suddenly smiling face to Lily who gazed around with interest. There was a loud burst of childish laughter and suddenly the back door burst open, a small boy of about five ran out wearing one mitten, a hat that was falling off his head and a scarf that trailed through the snow.

"Mummy! Mummy! Come look!" He cried and began gathering snow in his small hands, a man came and stood by the door with a pipe clenched between his teeth and a smile on his face while a harassed looking woman pushed past him.

"Remus! Remus John Lupin, come here right now so I can put your clothes on properly…you're not even wearing your coat!"

Remus huffed irritably and dropped his snow before dutifully allowing his mother to stuff him into a red coat, matching mittens were pushed onto his hands and his hat straightened. "All done?" Remus asked, shifting eagerly from one foot to the other. His mother beamed at him, pushing strands of soft brown hear back beneath his hat.

"All done, Little one…now, when it gets too cold come inside and we'll have some hot chocolate."

"YAY!" Remus scampered off, tripping once on a covered stone before getting back up and running on again. His hair slid free of his hat which began to flop sideways again but he didn't seem to care as he threw snow around trying to hit his father who laughed.

"Remus, come here, son and I'll teach you how to make a snow man." John said as he put his pipe away and stepped out into the snow. The snow man was built and Remus stood shivering in the dark, his breathe pluming before his lips like smoke as he stared into two little coal eyes. "He's a good snowman, what shall we call him?"

Remus considered carefully before grinning. "Piffle!"

"Piffle?" John raised an eyebrow, looking down at his little son in confusion. "Well…alright then, hello Mr. Piffle, my name is John Lupin and this little terror is my son Remus. I would offer you some hot chocolate but I am afraid you will melt if you drank it…how about some iced water instead?"

Later Remus lay curled up in his father's lap, his eyes sinking slowly shut before he jerked awake again. "When's Santa getting here?" He mumbled sleepily, John ran fingers through his hair and he stifled a huge yawn.

"When little boys are fast asleep in their little beds." Remus' mother came in with a smile and scooped Remus into her arms, hefting him onto her hip with ease.

"B-But I wanna see Santa, Mummy…"

"No one see's Santa, Remus." John said. "He only comes when you're asleep, don't worry though we'll make sure there's no fire lit and you've left him mince pies and sherry."

"And carrots…Raindeers like carrots…" Remus muttered, rubbing his eyes as his head fell against his mother's shoulder. She smoothed hair from his little face and smiled at him adorningly.

"Good night little one, sweet dreams." John whispered and kissed his son on the forehead before giving his wife a kiss, he watched them walk up the stairs and smiled.

Remus stared at his father, he looked so young and it hurt him to know that only a year later all his joy would be blown to bits when a Werewolf would prey upon his son. Lily took hold of his hand and he gazed at her, slowly he shook his head. "You can't really be making me…I can't…not that…anything but that…I…Please Lily…"

There was no smile on her face as she touched his cheek with one hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered and the world melted around them.

Remus kept his eyes tightly shut even as soft hands took his own, he shook his head rapidly. "No…" He breathed but a noise made him open them and turn…

The street was dark, the familiar cottage sat surrounded by snow and a thick mist that swirled around trees giving everything a haunted, eerie look. Remus blinked as he located the source of the noise, he spotted the small boy clambering laboriously over the fence in his front garden, he chanced a glance behind him before grinning and giggling. He wore his coat unbuttoned, his hands were bare and his scarf once again trailed in the white snow. "Mummy will like this Teddy." He said as he dragged a large, overstuffed bear through the wet snow behind him. "She likes the pretty berries, she put them all over the house…hmm…where did I see them?" the child paused and glanced down the street thoughtfully, then he grinned and began walking towards a shadowy patch of trees.

Older Remus shook his head, bile rose in his throat and burnt it. He stumbled forward, attempting to prevent the child from heading straight towards danger. A low growl eminated from a patch of bushes, they shivered as though something was inside them. The child gazed at them with his head cocked to one side. "Doggy?" He whispered and reached out, his smile was wide. He liked animals, especially dogs, they were friendly and usually liked to lick his face. "Doggy, it's ok…I don't want to hurt you…" His pink little hand was inches away when it happened, older Remus screamed so loudly his lungs ached, the little boy's eyes barely had time to widen before he was flung viciously across the road. Teddy lay in the street, one arm missing and his glass eyes staring blankly up at the stars as the massive grey wolf with a scarred muzzle began stalking closer to his prey.

"Remus?! Remus?! Where are you…? Re-" Remus' mother stood in the doorway of the cottage, her face drained of colour, her eyes went huge and she let rip a piercing scream. The wolf ignored her, preferring the shivering heap of torn cloth at his feet, he lowered his head sniffed at his prey hearing it whimper before he smiled a wolfish smile and opened his jaws…

Older Remus turned away, desperately trying not to listen to his mother's terror, his father's desperate sobs and the wolf's howls as it was driven back into the trees. When he looked back he saw his parents holding the torn, bloody thing that was their son in the snow. Crimson blood caused it to melt and become slush, droplets spattered the pristine white as more flakes fell to cover the grisly scene. Remus saw his old Teddy bear lying in the street, blood matting his fur around his eyes. He remembered that his mother had burnt it because the stains wouldn't come out, Remus had cried when she had. He had never owned another one, he refused to. He spun around and grabbed Lily's jumper in frozen fingers, his face twisted. "Please…g-get me out of here…I-I can't…"

Lily nodded and touched his cheek. "It's ok, it's all in the past now." She whispered and the world melted again. They reappeared in a familiar street. Remus gazed at the small cottage, it's thatch in pristine condition and the gate firmly closed.

"Godric's Hollow." Remus breathed and turned to face Lily who's smile was unreadable.

"Let's go take a look, shall we?" She held out her hand and they moved through the gate and into the house, walls being no barrier to them. Inside a Christmas tree stood in one corner covered in decorations, the walls, ceilings and fireplace were festooned in holly, ivy and tinsel. Live fairy lights hovered in the windows along with real, enchanted snow. James sat in a seat with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a fan of cards in the other. He was frowning at them drunkenly, Remus saw himself sitting beside Sirius, their fingers entwined as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh! Oh…I think I got it now…!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly, he reached over and picked up a card from the pile on the carpet. "I think…no…maybe not…Bloody hell, Remus, this game is confusing!"

Remus chuckled as he took a sip of whiskey. "The rules are simple enough, give it a chance Padfoot."

Sirius hummed to himself as Remus began nipping at his throat, he didn't look away from his cards but a small, content smile spread across his handsome face. James leaned down and picked up a card, he stared at his hand a moment before glancing up at his friends. "Oi, enough of that now…I don't want my impressionable son being influenced by you two sluts." He slurred drunkenly.

"Oh come now, Prongs, he's a baby. He won't even remember anything…Can we put the cards down now or do we have to wait again?" Sirius asked as his boyfriend squeezed his hand and drew away from leaving a little bruise on his neck.

"Ok, we'll take a look at what people have got." Remus looked to James who grinned triumphantly.

"Thirty!" He said, throwing down his hand.

"Twenty." Sirius muttered.

"And I have seventeen…That means that Sirius, being the person who got closest to twenty-one wins…" Remus muttered just as a woman with fiery hair entered the room, she sighed as she sat down on the sofa.

"He's finally down, hopefully for the night." She yawned and James stood and poured her a glass of wine, he handed it to her and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. They smiled into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Merry Christmas Lily Potter." James whispered.

"Merry Christmas James."

"Enough of this soppy girlishness." Sirius declared as he stood up scattering cards everywhere. "Let's hit the hard stuff and get shit-faced." He grinned, eyes sparkling dangerously in his pale face. "Who wants to get drunk and go play out in the snow?"

James grinned before flushing and glancing at Lily, she smiled and shrugged. "You can go, just stay in the back garden…and please, try not to wake Harry!"

"Lily you should come too." Remus suggested as he let his boyfriend drag him to his feet.

"I can't, I have to keep an ear out and someone needs to make sure you three go to bed and don't pass out in the snow and freeze to death." She smiled and suddenly her husband dragged her up and enveloped her in his arms, her smile widened.

"Do I tell you enough how much I love you?" He whispered and she laughed softly.

"You do, James, you do."

"Alright you two, the sight of hetero love is sickening." Sirius barked but his eyes glittered with warmth as he dragged James away who whinged loudly and petulantly. "Lily, I apologise in advance, I may be forced to take advantage of your husband's inebriated state and give the soppy git the kiss he's been dying for his whole life, now, if he turns gay after that I cannot be blamed for my natural animal magnetism."

"Oh…oh Merlin…Sirius…noooo…ge' orf…!" James struggled and Remus laughed brightly as Sirius dragged him beneath the mistletoe hanging above the door. "Ew…eugh…no…no please…Lily! Saaaave meeee!" James struggled but Sirius pinned his arms down and planted a big, sloppy kiss on his lips. Lily's laughter echoed through the house and she nearly spilt wine down her top. James pulled himself away retching and gagging. "That is disgusting! Remus…how on earth do you do it?"

"Oh, quite easily. I admit, he's an acquired taste but he has a certain…rawness about him that I find simply irresistible." He smirked at Sirius and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, their lips met in a long, passionate kiss.

Remus watched the scene from his past unfold, it had been a good Christmas. He had been so relaxed and happy, all of them utterly unaware that less than a year later they would all be betrayed by the very man now trying to snog Lily. He felt that familiar, bitter hatred well up inside his chest along with the familiar pain, it was like being reunited with old friends. They were now his constant companions. He had made so many terrible mistakes, but his worst had been to ever trust a Black. He turned to the ghost-Lily by his side. "Take me away." He said roughly and she nodded slowly.


	3. PART THREE

AN: If you're wondering why it's cheesy, well, Christmas lends it's self to cheese. :D Enjoy this third instalment.

A Marauder's Christmas Carol: Part Three

When Remus opened his eyes he found himself gazing around his own fastidiously neat bedroom, he looked over his shoulder and saw Lily smiling at him with deep sadness. "Is it…is it over?" He whispered.

Lily gazed out the window and sighed softly. "Not yet, you still have two more visitors but my time here is done now."

Remus' face screwed up in pain as light surrounded his friend, her eyes sparkled and her hair shone. "No! No please don't go! Don't leave me again."

"I'm sorry Remus, I have to go now. Farewell and remember what I showed you…" Her image flickered, the light became blinding and Remus threw up his arms to shield his eyes.

"Lily!" He cried and blinked the white from his vision, when it had cleared she was gone and the room was emptier without her. He fell onto his bed and lay there on top of the covers, his eyes on the ceiling as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He had never felt more alone.

He must have fallen asleep again as he opened his eyes again, there was weight on his bed and he groaned. Slowly he forced his eyes open to reveal a figure sitting at his side, a figure with a face he could never forget. The sight of it made him sit bolt upright, his eyes widened in his face and he fell off of his bed. A familiar, heart shattering chuckle reached his ears as he peeked over his bed and stared at the apparition. "It can't be!" He said, fury filling his voice and heart, it pounded through his veins and before he considered what he was doing he had leapt up and flown at his visitor. He ended up hitting the floor on the opposite side of the bed blinking stupidly, his elbow was bruised from where he had hit the wooden flooring and he turned his head to see the figure now sitting on his desk. Dark hair fell elegantly into silver-grey eyes, his manner was all at once arrogant and graceful, his face was beautiful with perfect white skin, high, defined cheek bones and dark lashes. His lips were curled into an almost mocking smile as he surveyed Remus through his pitch black fringe.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend, Remus?" Sirius paused and cocked his head to one side slightly, as if he was thinking. "But of course, I'm in Azkaban…I suppose that would be very confusing."

"Exactly!" Remus said, standing up and backing away rapidly, he lifted an accusing finger and pointed it at Sirius. "You shouldn't be here! It's impossible!"

Sirius shrugged. "Christmas lends it's self to the impossible, Moony. Call it a miracle if you want." He slid from the desk and stood on the floor with his arms folded across his chest, he wore a very familiar leather jacket and dark jeans that seemed uncomfortably tight, his chest was covered by a white t-shirt and he had leather wrist bracers around both wrists. Around his throat was a necklace, a necklace of pure silver and white moon stone. Remus recognised the necklace as one he himself had brought him when they had been lovers, before he had…before Sirius had shown his true colours. Sirius lifted the trinket and smiled at it fondly. "They didn't let me keep this when they sent me to that hell hole…don't know what became of it. I suppose I'm wearing it now because that's how you remember me…" He frowned slightly looking put out before lifting his head and letting his eyes devour Remus hungrily. "Merlin…you don't know how much I miss you."

"Shut up! Just…just shut up right now!" Remus snarled furiously, he took a menacing step closer to his ex boyfriend. "Whatever you're here for get on with it, I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have to."

Sirius' eyes softened and he closed them, he tipped his head back and sighed. "I…I understand…" he breathed and seemed to physically pull himself together again, when he looked back at Remus his silver eyes were full of agony but he managed a smile. "You have to take my hand, you should know the deal by now."

Remus eyed that hand warily, it was all at once familiar and strange. He could see the thick silver ring on his middle finger, a ring given to him by James on one of his birthdays. Remus closed his eyes and took the proffered hand, he turned his face away from Sirius and felt a familiar jolt in his stomach. Sirius' fingers squeezed his once and he yanked his hand away, they were surrounded by noise, excited chatter and laughter. "Open your eyes, R-Lupin." Sirius whispered and Remus did, he noted the use of his surname and although there was pain in that it also made him feel a savage pleasure. The air was cold, filled with the mist of people's breaths, they were surrounded by people.

"Where are we?" Remus asked turning to his companion.

Sirius squinted down the street, through the gathered bodies. "I think we're in Muggle London…Camden maybe?"

Remus gaped around, stalls sold their wares surrounded by Christmas lights, trees and happy, smiling faces. The place was full of life and joy, children begged their parents to let them have a freshly baked mince pie while lovers walked hand in hand admiring the decorations. Remus' eyes lit up, he couldn't help but absorb the happiness permeating the air, he moved forwards through the crowds, affecting nothing as he passed. He could smell freshly baked Doughnuts, sticky sweets, hot chocolate, coffee and somewhere music was playing. "This is how Muggle's celebrate?" he gasped and turned sparkling eyes on his guide.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "This is what they do, gather in huge numbers to watch light shows and listen to carols…They gather and even if they don't know each other they are friendly." Sirius gazed wistfully at a stall full of hand-made wooden toys. "It's all so simple…no magic except that of Christmas. Yet they get on alright really, don't they? It's…nice." Remus hated the sad look on Sirius' face, he frowned. "It's a time of forgiveness…"

"Forgiveness?!" Remus spat, his face twisting angrily, Sirius simply stared at him. "You will never gain my forgiveness! Don't you _dare_ even try to ask for it…what you did…what you took from me…from the _world_…I…I can never…ever forgive you!"

Sirius closed his eyes and lowered his head, dark hair covered his face momentarily before he lifted it again. "It's a good job I'm not really here then, isn't it?" His smile was a crooked, demented thing and Remus had a brief flash of something behind the full, healthy young man he had known…something that was little more than bones and insanity…he shuddered and turned away. "Let's go then." Sirius reached out and took Remus' hand, the world melted and they found themselves in a street full of boring square houses. Sirius stared at the one before them, his eyes softening as he turned to stare at Remus. "Why don't you ever visit them?" He asked.

Remus recognised the street and shook his head. "Because…because I'm a burden. Why did you bring me here?"

Sirius smiled. "Come see." He pulled Remus gently towards the house and they passed through the wall straight into the living room, a group of aged people stood around chatting merrily and laughing. Glasses clinked, food was eaten from worn plates and there were smiles all around. A fire burned in the hearth and Remus' eyes landed on a familiar woman with streaks of grey in her brown hair. "They always did know how to enjoy themselves, no matter what." Sirius said and nabbed a mince pie from a plate someone was carrying, he bit into it. "Ah, Mrs. Lupin…an excellent cook as always." He said through his mouthful.

Remus gaped at him. "How on earth did you do that?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not like you…I'm special, for the moment anyway." He grinned and gazed around the room. "Looks like your dad's going to start playing in a minute."

Remus turned to see his father at the piano, his wrinkled hands touching the keys as he bit down on the pipe between his teeth. The room was suddenly silenced as John began to play, 'Silent Night' filled the room and people began to sing along. It took Remus a long time to realise he was smiling, it had been years since he had visited his parents on Christmas and he missed his father's piano. He saw his mother stand and move to her husband, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his head. The gesture was so loving and natural that it made Remus' eyes sting, no matter what had happened they had always stood strong by each other and by his side. They had spent the best years of their life looking after him, ensuring he had everything they could give him, they had spent years searching uselessly for a cure for his affliction. Remus sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "They all look so happy…" He breathed.

"I wouldn't say that." Sirius muttered, now peeling a Satsuma, he kept his eyes downcast as he peeled the skin off methodically. "Look over there." He jerked his head towards the fireplace, Remus turned to see his own face gazing back at him. It was a photograph. His parents had decorated it with holly and red berries, he had been seventeen when that had been taken and he looked slightly miffed at being forced to stand still. He smiled but it soon fell when he realised it had been placed so that the picture could watch the festivities, almost as if they were including him even if he wasn't there in person. Guilt filled his chest and he felt a nervous hand on his shoulder. "I'd think that at least a few people miss you, Remus…"

Remus took a shuddery breath before yanking himself away from Sirius' touch, ghost or not it repulsed him. "Yes, perhaps they do…but most of these people…" He waved his hand around the room. "Would rather I didn't turn up. It's better if I don't…better for my parents…better for the whole world!" Tears stung his eyes as he tore his eyes away from those pity-filled silver ones. "They all hate me. They all wish I'd die…why should I give them the pleasure of taunting me to my face?!"

Sirius sighed softly before lobbing the skin of Satsuma onto an ancient old man's head, he took Remus' hand. "Come on then. Let's see something that might change your mind…"

They found themselves stood on the driveway of a large, boring square house. The car sat outside was so muggle it was tragic, Remus raised an eyebrow as he turned to Sirius. Sirius smiled and pointed towards the house, Remus found himself staring at a door with a Christmas wreath on it, beneath that was a large golden number Four. His eyes widened and he turned back to his guide, Sirius nodded and pushed him through the door. He found himself in a hall way, the sound of laughter carried to him and the noise of a television playing 'The Snowman'. He walked into the living room to find a large, fat blond boy sitting before the television with a bowl of crisps in his lap. He dipped pudgy fingers into it regularly as he stuffed his face, Remus pulled a face. "Sirius…are we…is this where…?"

"This is the current residence of one Harry James Potter, yes." Sirius replied gazing in open fascination at the large, square box. "This is fantastic! These Muggle's have come so far since I last saw a Tele-Tele-whatsit."

Remus frowned as he turned to see a large, square man sitting in a sofa that looked as if it was going to give way at any second and a small, horsey woman at his side. "This must be his aunt and uncle…"

Sirius nodded, seating himself on top of a dresser that housed pictures of the fat boy. "Yeah, Petunia and Vernon Dursley…Petunia looks absolutely nothing like Lily…" Sirius pulled a disgusted face. "She looks like a horse that's sucked on a lemon…" Remus let out a sudden snort of laughter before becoming angry with himself, he frowned and began searching the room for the boy he wanted to see.

"Where is he?"

Sirius looked up from inspecting a muggle pen. He shook his head slowly and turned towards the kitchen.

"BOY!" The one called Vernon suddenly shouted, Remus jumped and felt a frown on his face. "BOY! GET IN HERE!"

"Yes?" A small, skinny little boy of about eight came to the living room door from the kitchen, he wore a pair of round glasses that were taped in the centre. Remus' mouth fell open as he saw his best friend in the boy, it was like being hit in the chest with a bludger.

"Go get your cousin some more snacks…and if you take any for yourself you know what will happen."

"Yes uncle." The boy gazed briefly at the television, an almost hungry longing coming into painfully thin face before he turned and walked away. Remus almost ran after him, he found himself in an unnaturally clean kitchen and saw the boy filling a bowl full of snacks. "Merry Christmas Harry…It's so wonderful to have you home for the Holidays, now we can spoil you rotten. Let's watch a movie together and talk about nothing for ages…" The boy muttered to himself and smiled slightly as he picked up the bowl, he walked past Remus who turned and watched him with wide eyes.

"I-Is this…is this true?! Sirius…tell me it isn't…?"

Sirius nodded. "His Aunt and Uncle don't really like him that much, you heard about Petunia from Lily…she hates Magic and everything that is associated with it." He sighed sadly and beckoned Remus, together they went into the living room and spotted Harry sitting by the window. He gazed up towards the star strewn sky and as they drew close enough they heard him muttering again, Remus realised he was wishing…

"I wish that tomorrow someone will come and rescue me, it'll be my mum and dad and it turns out they're not dead at all. They'll be some kind of secret agents who had to send me here to protect me from the big bad guys…I wish that they're nice and kind people, gentle and that they love me very much…I wish that…" Harry paused and sighed heavily. "I wish that I wasn't alone."

Remus' heart twisted painfully in his chest and he stepped backwards. "Oh Merlin…James' son…his legacy…treated like-like some kind of…slave?! Sirius…he's miserable!"

Sirius was staring at Harry with glistening eyes. "Yeah…but you see, things have to happen like this. There's…deeper reasons than we perceive on the surface. There's things happening, currents of fate that we can't fiddle with…for now, Harry'll have to cope on his own…There's no other way."

Remus stared at Sirius for a long, hard moment. "What are you saying? He's eight years old! He should be with people who love and care for him! Not this…not surrounded by hatred…he's a bloody hero!"

Sirius turned large, silver eyes to him and smiled. "It has to be like this…everything happens for a reason Remus, and remember he's loved. He always will be." Sirius took a few steps closer to the boy and wrapped him in his arms, Harry didn't move but a tiny smile curled his lips as he submerged himself in his imagination. "He'll always be surrounded by it." Sirius smiled and placed a kiss atop the child's messy hair before moving away again. "Ready to move on?"

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding, he reached and took hold of Sirius' hand. He gripped it tightly as the world faded, he was left with a perfect image of Harry Potter sitting in the chair and smiling up at the stars with hope-filled green eyes. They reappeared in Remus' room and he turned to gaze at his guide, those familiar silver eyes, that wonderful half smile so full of affection and love…but…it was all a lie. It had all been lies. Remus pulled himself away and turned his back on the man he had loved, and still did love. "Did you ever feel anything for me?" He whispered softly.

Sirius turned his head so he gazed out of the window. "Look at me." He whispered and Remus did, he turned and found himself gazing at a wasted thing. A man he did not recognise, he took a step backwards with a gasp.

"Wh-What is this? What are you?"

"I'm Sirius Black…but I'm also the Ghost of Christmas Presant which means I'm dying. I'll be reborn anew tomorrow…and on and on it goes…" He sighed, his hair was long and lank, it reached his elbows. His face was emaciated, his ribs poking through his skin in horrible angles. His clothes hung from his frame in rags, his jacket torn, the necklace around his throat was slowly dissolving. "I suppose that one day I'll look like this in my real body…I'm already pretty messed up…" He smiled bitterly. "Merlin Remus…I always loved you…I always will…I'll die loving you."

"It's lies!" Remus snapped suddenly, eyes flashing with grief stricken fury. "It has to be! Do you know how much I hurt?! Do you know how every day I am tortured by the words you said to me, by your betrayal of not only my trust but those of your best friends?! Merlin, Sirius! You're a murderer! You killed your best friends! You ripped my heart out and killed those I loved! You're a monster!" Tears slid down Remus' white face as he gazed at his ex-lover, he saw Sirius' face twist in agony. His silver eyes filled with perfectly clear tears and they slid down his cheeks.

"Oh god, Moony, if only you even knew…if you only understood…I-I'm so sorry…I'll never f-forgive myself…I-I swear…I always loved you…" Slowly his voice took on a far away quality, even as Remus watched he faded into nothing, only his words lingering like the chiming of a distant bell… "I'll love you until I die!"


	4. PART FOUR

AN: An angsty chapter, please enjoy...(I have placed an explanation of certain things at the end of this chapter.)

A Marauder's Christmas Carol: Part Four

Remus fell back into the wall, he slid down it and covered his head with his arms as if trying to block out the terrible words Sirius had uttered to him. If what he said was true then why would he betray everything? Why would he have murdered Peter and all those muggle's? Why would he have given Lily and James over to the Death Eater's? Why? Why? _Why_? He let out a strangled sob, helpless to prevent it and it took him a moment to realise he wasn't alone; slowly he lifted his head and quickly wiped his tears on the sleeve of his pyjama top. He found himself gazing at a woman in her twenties, she wore a dark cloak and had a head full of vibrant purple hair. She was crouching before him and smiling, her hand held out towards his in a friendly, familiar gesture. Her heart-shaped face was pretty in its own way and she seemed friendly enough. When he took her hand he looked down and saw a golden ring on her finger, a wedding ring. "Who are you?" He asked, looking back into soft, brown eyes. The woman pressed a finger to her lips and tipped him a wink before she tugged gently on his hand, he followed with a small frown. They walked right through the wall of his bedroom before he found himself stood in a world of white, snow covered every surface, it settled in his hair and in that of his companion. He stared around in silence before his eyes alighted upon a dark house, he squinted to try and see it through the snow. It took him a long time before he recognised it as Sirius' ancestral home. "Why are we here? I have no connection to this place…" His guide only smiled and tugged him forward, he followed her until they reached the black door and stepped through it. The hall was dank and dark, Remus swallowed nervously and gazed around at the paintings which slept. They passed a curtain and moved to some stairs, they walked up them and Remus glanced back as he heard voices coming from the kitchen but apparently they weren't going there. They paused before a door and the woman pulled him inside, each movement was precise and endearing and her smile was cheeky and vaguely reminded him of someone. He saw two bed's in this room, on one lay a lanky red-head with his arms behind his head on the other was a girl with brown bushy hair, she had her head in her hands and was sobbing helplessly. The boy did little more than stare up at the ceiling.

Remus' guide pulled him out of the room and moved up the last flight of stairs, before him were two rooms, one was marked as Regulus Arcturus Black, the other Sirius. Remus didn't need to be told which room he had to go into, he stepped through the door and turned to survey the room, the bed looked un-slept in, the walls decorated in posters of scantily clad muggle women on Motorbikes. He saw someone sitting in the corner, at first he had mistaken it for a pile of robes. He moved closer and heard the sound of someone sobbing, he lifted his hand and reached out to touch the head of black hair but the figure stirred and he watched Sirius sit upright with difficulty. He was looking older, his face worn and full of soft lines, his hair was lank and hung limply into his dark eyes. The scent of stale alcohol clung to him like a second skin and it took Remus a moment to realise he was clutching something in a thin hand, he moved his head and saw a picture…the picture was of two boys snogging in a corridor, blissfully unaware that a sneak named Potter was taking a photograph to confront them with later. Sirius stared down at the photograph, tears sliding down his face slowly and falling onto the scene. "I always loved you, Remus…why…why couldn't you wait! Why couldn't you fucking live! You selfish bastard! Just like James…just like Lily…a-all gone…all of you! I'm…I'm so alone! I c-can't…I can't do it anymore…Please help me…please…I-I'm b-begging you…"

Remus jerked backwards, his eyes widening. "I-I'm…I'm dead?" He turned to his guide and saw sadness in her pretty face. "Why? Why am I dead?" The woman lifted her hand and he took it, Sirius' desperate pleas rang in his ears and confusing him. He opened his eyes and stared around a familiar room, he turned to see his own bed looking empty and forlorn in the early morning light. He stared down at the sheets, there was a bottle lying on the coverlet and he could clearly read the label. "I…I killed myself?!" He turned frightened eyes to the woman who nodded slowly, her dark eyes full of grief. "Did I…did I do it because I'm lonely? Because I'm grief stricken? I-I…I'd never…what about Harry? What happens to him if I'm not around to help him?"

The woman bit down on her lower lip and she turned, Remus followed reluctantly and the world changed to reveal a dark alley. Remus felt a chill deep within his bones and automatically groped for his wand, he felt a hand on his and he turned to see the woman smile sadly at him. He didn't need his wand because he didn't really exist. He watched as two boys came down the alley, one he recognised as Harry the other was obviously the Dursley's son. Remus watched in helpless horror as the two boys were trapped by two dementors, Harry tried to fight but he didn't know what to do. He was forced to watch as one Dementor leaned over his fat cousin, there was that terrible rattling noise as it drew in air and with it something white and shiny. The boy shuddered, his feet kicking at the floor before suddenly the little silver orb left his open mouth and disappeared into the gaping maul of the Dark Creature. Remus felt sick and turned to see Harry pinned against the wall, his wand slipped from his fingers to roll across the floor. "No…No Harry…" Remus moaned. "Please no…" He pushed hands into his hair and sobbed as he watched Harry's body go limp. "Oh god…take me away from this…please…I-I can't…I can't watch anymore…Enough already!"

Once again the world morphed and he found himself in a snow swept grave yard, he turned to his guide who merely lifted her hand and pointed. The golden ring on her finger glinted in the cold starlight and he moved towards a set of three Gravestones. He was afraid to look but his eyes were drawn to the writing, there lay Lily and James, a name added beneath that by magic read; 'Harry James Potter 1981-1995. _Be loved, Harry_'. Remus took a shuddery breath and turned to see another grave stone, this one less tarnished than the previous one. He stared at the writing feeling numb; 'Sirius Orion Black, 1959-1995. _A hero in the guise of a traitor_.' He felt something stir within him, his eyes slowly widened as he glanced over his shoulder at his companion who simply shook her head slowly. Then he returned his eyes back to the tombstones, the last one read; 'Remus John Lupin, 1960-1992. _A good man gone astray, destroyed by grief. We hope you find happiness in the arms of your dearest friends_.' "…Oh…Oh Merlin…no…no it can't…It can't end like this! Not like this! Please…! Tell me what I have to do?! How can I prevent this?! I'm begging you!" He stumbled over to his guide and grabbed the knees of her cloak, she gazed down at him with such pity he felt as if his heart was shattering in his chest. "Help me! How can I prevent this-this terrible tragedy? I-I don't want to hurt anyone…I don't want to see any more people die!"

The woman knelt and took hold of both his hands in her own, she leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened even as the world melted and reformed one last time…

XXX

He woke abruptly to the sound of bells, he groaned heavily and blinked away his sleepiness before nearly all of his adventures returned to him. Remus sat bolt upright in his bed and stared wildly around his room, everything was as it should be. He gripped his duvet tightly in both his hands as he began taking stock of his senses, he didn't feel invisible, he felt fine. Rapidly he slid out of bed and threw open his wardrobe, he found himself staring back at his pale reflection, his face the perfect image of shock. He was alive. He was alive and should rejoice in that simple fact, very slowly a smile spread across his face and he let out a burst of merry laughter. Still chuckling madly he ran to the window and flung it wide open, the sky above was bright blue the ground beneath was covered in white. The air was crisp and new, he could smell the faint tang of petrol from the nearby road and he could hear people down below. He looked at the road and saw a gang of muggle boys playing in the snow. "You there!" He called and the boys stared up at him. "What day is this?"

The boys looked at each other as if he was insane before the smallest stepped forward. "It's Christmas Day sir, nineteen eighty eight."

"Christmas Day…" Remus breathed and laughed again. "Wait there a moment please." He ran to his desk and wrenched open the draw, a roll of muggle notes were curled up by a pot of unopened ink and a battered quill. He grabbed it and took a few notes, paused then unrolled a few more. He sped back to the window and dropped the notes. "Take this and buy the set of toy soldiers in the shop window down the street, keep anything left over for yourselves."

The boys grinned and grabbed the notes. "Alright!" They chorused before hurrying away, Remus watched them go with a smile. Suddenly he withdrew and turned back to his room, he moved to the wardrobe and began dressing, every so often he would giggle and chuckle to himself.

When he was dressed and ready he ran down the stairs and out into the snow, with a casual but hidden flick of his wand his door slammed and locked behind him. He heard feet pounding the ground and he turned to see the three boys running towards him, the youngest stopped, gasping as he held out a bag. Remus took it and thanked him, handing him some more muggle money, after all, it was worthless in his own world so why not? He left the boys to discuss what to do with the money amongst themselves and found somewhere relatively private to Aparate.

Privet Drive was quiet at this time, the children probably still sitting in bed and opening their stockings. He stopped outside the one marked four and took out the gift, with a wave of his wand paper formed around the little tin and it was tied off with a crimson ribbon, Remus smiled before muttering a few more enchantments over it and it disappeared from his hands…

XXX

Harry woke up to the sound of his cousin shouting at his parents that Santa hadn't brought him everything he wanted, he yawned and sighed heavily, he knew he would soon be forced to get up and leave his little cupboard to help Aunt Petunia make breakfast. He shifted and heard something rustle, with a frown he sat up and found himself staring at a pretty wrapped package with gold paper and crimson ribbon. Harry frowned and picked it up, he shook it experimentally listening for some hint of it being a booby trap, when he heard nothing but an odd metallic rattle he looked at the tag;

_Merry Christmas Harry Potter, may all your wishes come true._

There was no signature but he couldn't help opening it, inside was a tin full of little metal soldiers. He grinned to himself, feeling happiness bubble within his chest. The only toys he was allowed were Dudley's old broken ones, having his own would be wonderful! He opened the tin and gazed inside at the ranks of little, brightly painted men. He giggled happily, knowing he could easily hide it in his cupboard, his aunt would more than likely assume Dudley had given him them after getting bored. Harry decided that he would write Santa a note to thank him, because who else would have bothered giving him a gift?

XXX

Remus decided to take a long needed visit to his parents, he stood before the door holding a bottle of mulled wine and chewing his lip nervously. He took a step towards the door but before he could so much as knock it was opened, he found himself gazing at his father. He wore his dressing gown and had his old pipe between his teeth, his eyes widened and his pipe fell from his lips. Remus bent and picked it up before holding it out to his father with a timid smile. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

"…R-Remus! Mary! MARY! Come see who dropped us a visit! MARY!"

"What is it, John?" Mary Lupin came to the door, tightening her dressing gown around her waist. When her eyes alighted on her son they filled with tears, she put a hand to her mouth and took a shuddery breath. "Remus!"

"Hello mother." Remus replied softly, his mother suddenly flung herself at him, her slippered feet soaking up the damp. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her hair. "I'm home."

_XXX Some years later…XXX_

"So, have Harry and the other's finally fallen asleep?" Remus looked up from his book as Sirius entered the bed room, the man turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah, everyone's asleep and the house is quiet…let's ruin it." Sirius moved to the bed and smirked as he crawled towards his boyfriend. Remus made him pause by placing fingers to his lips, his smile softened and slowly his eyes rose to the ceiling, Sirius' followed and his smile widened. "Mistletoe." He breathed and looked directly into Remus' eyes.

"Exactly." Remus tipped his head to the side and Sirius pressed their lips together, his hand slid deep into that soft, jet black hair and they could have been fifteen years old again…but it was Harry who was fifteen, they were the adults now… Remus pulled away with a tiny smile. "Merry Christmas, Sirius Black."

"Merry Christmas, Remus Lupin." Sirius replied with a small chuckle, he leaned forward and they kissed again, their arms wrapping tightly around each other's bodies until they were close enough to feel their joined heartbeats. To Remus it could not have been a better Christmas present, it was so perfect, so utterly right that nothing in the universe could have ruined it. He was finally whole again, he was finally with the man he had loved since he was twelve years old. "I love you." Sirius whispered against his lips, Remus could feel his smile against his lips.

"I love you too, you stupid, infuriating, arrogant, wonderful prince."

XXX

_The woman knelt and took hold of both his hands in her own, she leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened even as the world melted and reformed one last time…_

_Remus, my love, you must learn to forgive yourself…_

~ΩΩ~

**END NOTE: Thank you for reading my little version of the Classic by the genius Charles Dickens, I hope you enjoyed this especially as I rarely end things happily.**

Ghost of Christmas Past: I chose Lily for this role because she played a huge part in Remus' past, her friendship with the werewolf was probably strong because in canon he says that she was phenomenally kind and that she was there for him in a time no one else was (I assume this was during the time he was distrusting Sirius).

**Ghost of Christmas Present: I chose Sirius for this because he was alive during that time, although imprisoned. I also liked the fact that he was slowly wasting away in Azkaban and in the Christmas Carol movies the GCP slowly disintegrates (not sure if that's in the book, I haven't read it for a very long time). **

**Ghost of Christmas' Yet To Come: Obviously it had to be Tonks really, she is a prominent character in Remus' future and I liked the fact that the 'future' doesn't speak at all. **

**If you're wondering why Remus didn't realise Sirius was innocent from the grave stone, well, he forgot most of it when he woke up on Christmas day. (Conveniently…lol. I had to make it fit Canon to a certain extent.) Oh, lastly, those who follow the books as religiously as I do you will notice the use of the little toy soldiers as ones Harry has in his cupboard when he is Eleven before Hogwarts. I loved the symmetry. **

_**A Merry Christmas to one and all, may all your wishes come true in the coming year, all my love, Kimmimaru.**_


End file.
